Starstable Online: Soulrider
by Tuva Skyfall
Summary: Följ med Tuva på hennes resa mot att bli nästa Soulrider!
1. Del 1 - Ankomsten

_Del 1. _

**Ankomsten**

"Jag klarar mig, mamma", sa jag och besvarade hennes omfamning för säkert femtionde gången. "Oroa dig inte."  
"Men jag kommer sakna dig så mycket. Och du är så ung! är du inte lite för liten för att resa bort i ett helt år? Jorvik ligger så långt bort!" Hon torkade bort tårarna med baksidan av handen och pussade mig på kinden.  
"Mamma", suckade jag. "Jag är tolv! Jag är inte liten längre."  
"Jag vet. Jag vill bara så förbaskat gärna att du stannar, fastän jag vet att du kommer få roligt. Du kommer säkert glömma mig efter första dagen", svarade hon och kramade mig en gång till.  
Jag kramade henne tillbaka en gång till innan jag föste bort henne.  
"Mamma, jag måste gå nu. Flyget avgår snart. Jag vill inte missa det."  
"Hej då, min älskling. Jag älskar dig", viskade hon och strök mig över kinden. "Ha så roligt."  
"Jag älskar dig också, mamma. Jag mejlar dig", svarade jag. Helt plötsligt ville jag inte stiga på det stora, vita flygplanet.  
"Gå nu", sa min mor och tog ett steg tillbaka. Hon log genom tårarna och vinkade med fingrarna. "Jag saknar dig redan."  
Jag gick halvvägs genom den lilla gången till flygplanet och vände mig, sa hej då och skickade en slängkyss. Sedan letade jag upp min plats på planet och lutade mig tillbaka.

Det var farmor som först berättat för mig om Thomas Moorland. Han ägde ett stall och en ridskola, och hade en son i min ålder. Justin. Jag undrade för en sekund hur han var, men viftade snabbt bort tanken.  
Farmor hade hjälpt mig att ta kontakt med sina vänner på ön Jorvik. Jorvik - som var så avlägset att jag förr aldrig hört talas om det. I alla fall, Thomas hade sagt att jag gärna fick bo i ett rum nära stallet och få en egen sköthäst. De behövde någon som hjälpte deras stallflicka Jenna och i utbyte skulle jag få en häst att ha som sin egen. En egen häst.. Tidigare hade jag bara ridit på ridskola. Och inte särskilt länge heller. När de äldre tjejerna på ridskolan fått hört talas om det hade de hånat mig. Jag kunde fortfarande inte skaka av mig de där hånfulla skratten.  
"DU? Egen häst?", skrattade de. "Vilket skämt. Ärligt, han där Thomas kommer skicka hem dig direkt när han fattar att du bara är en usel nybörjare. Vem låter en tjej som bara ridit i tre år, en gång i veckan, ha en egen häst och dessutom hjälpa till på ridläger? Galenskap!"

Molnen gled förbi utanför den lilla ovalen som skulle kallas fönster. Jag flyttade mig närmare fönstret för att skapa lite avstånd till den fete mannen som satt bredvid mig. Jag kunde inte hjälpa det, men han gav mig en obehaglig känsla. Tur att jag aldrig skulle behöva träffa honom igen.  
Jag lutade bak huvudet och slöt ögonen. Tankarna bar iväg med mig.

Vilken häst skulle jag få sköta? En brun? Skäck? Skimmel? Bilder av hästar på ridskolan visade sig innanför mina ögonlock. Plötsligt grep en stark längtan efter min favorithäst, Danny, tag i mig. Jag ville krama hans kraftiga, tigrerade hals. Jag ville pilla med hans oändligt långa pannlugg, pussa på hans mule.  
I ett försök att hejda gråten slog jag upp ögonen och vände mig mot fönstret. Jag motade bort Danny-bilderna från mitt huvud och de bleknade sakta. Han hade aldrig ens varit min sköthäst - så gick det när man var förälskad i ridskolans populäraste häst.

Någon ruskade min arm. Jag stönade och vred på mig, men upptäckte att jag för tillfället var låst i en tämligen obekväm position. Vem som nu berörde mig ruskade min arm igen.  
"Va?", sa jag förvirrat och slog upp ögonen. Framför mig var ett vackert ansikte med rödmålade läppar och pudrade kinder. Jag tryckte mig per automatik bakåt i sätet.  
"Planet har landat. Du måste stiga ur", informerade mig kvinnan. Hon lät otrevlig på rösten, så jag skyndade mig att göra henne till viljes.

Min väska kom först av alla, röd och väldigt stor. Den var fullproppad med så många av mina tillhörigheter jag kunnat packa. Man använder trots allt rätt mycket kläder på ett år.  
Ute i hallen stannade jag förvirrat till och såg mig omkring. Ungefär tio meter framför mig stod en storväxt man i grön jacka med en lång kille med en rufsig, svart kalufs på huvudet.  
Jag närmade mig sakta de båda. Det var mycket möjligt att detta inte alls var Thomas Moorland och hans son, även om de båda passade väldigt bra på personbeskrivningarna.  
"Hej", sa jag lågt med blossande kinder. "Är ni Thomas Moorland och Justin Moorland?" Det uppstod en väldigt pinsam tytsnad medan de båda synade mig. Sedan sken den vuxna mannen, som förhoppningsvis var Thomas, upp i ett stort och äkta leende.  
"Hallå på dig! Ja, det är vi. Jag förstår att du är Tuva", skrattade han. Ljudet var bullrigt och högt. Människor vände sig om efter honom.  
"Ja", nästan viskade jag fastän frågan uppenbarligen varit retorisk. Jag kände mig redan dum och det rosa på mina kinder blev gradvis rödare och rödare. Jag längtade hem.  
"Kom, så åker vi till stallet. Imorgon ska du få välja en häst", sa Thomas och började gå. Jag skyndade efter honom. Han var lång - jag nådde ungefär till nyckelbenen på honom, trots att jag var en av de längsta i min klass. Mage hade han också.  
Justin, sonen, slöt upp vid min sida. Han gav mig ett innerligt leende och jag försökte le tillbaka. Det gick inte så bra.  
"Det är jättefint i Moorland, ska du se. Du kommer bo jättenära stallet, så ingen kommer märka om du smiter ut mitt i natten eller så", sa han och flinade i slutet av meningen.  
Jag kunde inte låta bli att ryckas med av hans skämtsamma attityd och höjde på ögonbrynen.  
"Vadå, brukar du göra det eller?"  
"Ja, faktiskt." Han flinade fortfarande. Sedan bytte han samtalsämne. Det var tyvärr inte till min fördel.  
"Hur länge har du ridit då?", frågade han.  
"Eh.. T-tre å-år..", stammade jag och rodnaden på mina kinder blossade upp igen.  
"Okej. Men du har väl hållt på med hästar innan antar jag?" Justin verkade inte hånfull, bara nyfiken. Ändå gick det inte att missta sig på det överraskade ansiktsuttrycket när nästa mening lämnade mina läppar.  
"Nej, jag hade inte tillgång till det. Jag har behövt skjuts av mina föräldrar till varje ridlektion." Jag dolde mitt, vid det här laget, tomatröda ansikte genom att stirra upp i taket. Taket förbyttes till himmel när de gick ut genom dörrarna. Jag tittade på Justin igen, men han tittade rakt fram.

Bilfärden var skumpig och färjeturen över till ön Jorvik tog en himla tid. Flygplanet hade landat på en grannö, man kunde inte ens skymta Jorvik därifrån.  
Efter oändligt många och väldigt långa minuter kunde vi köra ut från färjan.  
"Välkommen till Jorvik!", tjoade Justin och höjde en knuten näve med ett brett flin. Thomas skrockade. Jag log.  
"Man tackar", svarade jag. "Hoppas jag kommer trivas." Justin skrattade och jag förstod att han skulle vara min vän och hjälpa mig. Hemlängtan tynade bort.

Efter ungefär en timma svängde Thomas in på gårdsplanen och motorn tystnade. Jag höll mig för magen. Någon borde verkligen kolla över bilvägarna här.  
Dörren slog igen bakom mig men jag märkte inte ens det höga ljudet. Andlöst stod jag och betraktade omgivningen. Det var ganska mörkt. Resan hade tagit ett par timmar, så jag kunde inte urskilja allting. Men det jag kunde se, tillsammans med faktumet att jag nästan skulle få en egen häst, tog fullständigt andan ur mig.  
Thomas och Justin lät mig vara ifred medan de lastade ur min packning ur bageluckan. Jag var tacksam över det.  
Stallet var stort, och låg såhär dags i mörker. Men jag kunde fortfarande urskilja formen av hästhuvuden över boxdörrarna. Det pirrade till i magen på mig. Jag längtade efter morgondagen mer än någonsin!  
"Du ska bo där", sa Thomas och pekade på en byggnad med många dörrar på. "Lägerdeltagarna bor tillsammans, men du får det för dig själv. Din stuga ligger vägg i vägg med Jennas, alltså väldigt nära dig. Jag visar."


	2. Egen häst?

**Del 2.**

_Egen häst?_

Jag vaknade av att de första solstrålarna träffade mig i ansiktet. De hade letat sig in genom en liten glipa mellan fönstret och de rosenröda gardinerna.

Gårdagen spelades upp i mitt huvud. Thomas hade visat mig stugan och jag kände mig redan som hemma. Rummet bestod av två sängar, en garderob, en skinnfåtölj, ett element och ett litet träfärgat bord.

Jag sträckte på mig och satte mig sömndrucket upp. Gnuggade ögonen i ett försök att vakna till. Sedan gick det upp för mig vilken dag det var. Idag skulle jag få en häst att ta hand om!

Skyndsamt drog jag på mig ett par jeans. Foten fastnade i ett hål på knät, och jag svor när jag inte fick loss den. Nästa klädesplagg blev en vanlig, mörkblå T-shirt. Jag stoppade ner fötterna i mina stallskor och drog fram min mobil ur fickan. Samtidigt som jag öppnade dörren messade jag mamma:

_Ska precis ut i stallet. Hoppas du får en bra dag. Puss_

_/Tuva  
_

Jag fick inte något svar. Jag antog att hon sov.

Solen träffade mig i ansiktet. Det var redan varmt, trots att klockan bara var halv sju. Sommaren var riktigt varm i år. Fötterna gick som på eget bevåg mot stallet. Thomas hade sagt att jag skulle prata med Jenna - men vem i hela friden var Jenna?

Förvirrat stod jag framför stallet när en tjej med kopparrött hår uppsatt i två tofsar kom gående. Hon stannade framför mig.  
"Hej! Det är jag som är May, jag hjälper till på ridlägret. Leder hästar, hjälper till med att sadla, du vet. Nej, nu pladdrar jag bara. Jag antar att du är Tuva?"

Jag nickade - mer tycktes inte behövas. May verkade vara en riktig pratkvarn.

"Vad bra! Jag hörde Thomas prata om dig. Du letar väl efter Jenna? Hon har gett sig iväg för att hämta mer foder till hästarna. Jag ska ge dig arbetsuppgifter. Vår ko, Rosie, behöver ju alltid mjölkas, men jag antar att du vill hålla på med hästarna. Ja, mockning finns ju.. Vi har redan fodrat, kom upp lite tidigare nästa gång om du vill vara med. Du kanske skulle kunna kontrollera alla hästars vattenkoppar?"

Jag rättade mig själv. May var verkligen en riktig pratkvarn.  
"Visst", sa jag och log snabbt innan jag skyndade mig in i stallet. May såg nämligen ut att ha ännu en störtflod av ord på tungan.

Jag dök in i första bästa box och tryckte på den automatiska vattenkoppen. Den var rätt trög, men funkade. Jag klappade hästen som stod därinne, en svartskäck, och gick vidare till nästa häst.

Vattenkoppen funkade bra därinne också, men jag hejdade mig för att beundra den vackra hästen. Det var en enorm skimmel, mer lik en sagohäst än en vanlig. Den vita manen vågade sig ända ner till bogen och de mörka, nyfikna ögonen betraktade mig lugnt. Öronen var vackert utsnidade och huvudet smalt, med lätt konkav nosrygg.  
"Vilken skönhet du är", andades jag. Jag försökte komma ihåg namnet som stått utanpå boxdörren.  
"Angel. Namnet passar dig", log jag. Sakta strök jag den snövita hårremmen, samtidigt som jag såg in i de vackra ögonen. Jag hoppades att jag skulle få stoet att sköta.  
"Hur går det?" Jag hoppade till. May stod utanför boxen och betraktade mig nyfiket.  
"Bra", sa jag snabbt. "Fastnade bara här. Vilken otroligt vacker häst!"  
"Jag vet", log May. "Hon har arabblod i sig. Vilken tur jag har att äga en sån vacker häst.." Hon tittade drömskt på stoet.

Jag försökte att inte visa min besvikelse. Typiskt att just Angel inte skulle vara tillgänglig! Jag skyndade ut ur boxen och försökte kolla alla vattenkoppar så fort som möjligt. Alla fungerade, turligt nog.

Flera timmar senare torkade jag svetten ur pannan. Jenna hade kommit tillbaka och genast satt mig i arbete. Jag hade fodrat, släppt ut hästar och mockat, mockat, mockat. Mitt liv såg ut att bestå av bajs. Och inte hade jag sett någon skymt av egen häst eller ridning heller.  
"Är du klar kan du mocka sista boxen", snäste Jenna. Jag suckade. Vid det ljudet verkade Jenna mjukna lite.  
"Förlåt, jag är alltid lite snäv dagen innan ridlägret börjar. När du är klar med den sista boxen kan vi äta lunch - jag har köpt mackor." Jag log uppskattande mot henne och var glad över att hon faktiskt verkade ha en lite trevlig sida. Hon hade verkat vara en riktig ragata.

Jag njöt verkligen av den goda smörgåsen när stallet var rent och fint. Jag satt bredvid Jenna utanför stallet och solade ansiktet med stängda ögon.  
"Jag måste be om ursäkt igen för att jag har varit så otrevlig idag. Jag är bara stressad. Vänner?", mumlade Jenna och sträckte fram handen mot mig. Jag log och tog den.  
"Självklart." Vi tystnade. Jag funderade på om jag någonsin skulle få provrida en häst - fast Thomas kanske glömt det? Kanske skulle man fråga? Jag öppnade munnen, men stängde den genast igen. Jag hjälpte ju inte bara till för att rida.  
Jenna verkade ha noterat min osäkerhet, för hon berättade precis det jag velat fråga om.  
"Jag antar att du ser framemot att ha en sköthäst? Eller, tja, typ egen häst. Eller, det är ju fortfarande stallets, men du sköter om den", pladdrade hon. Jag lyssnade intresserat. "I alla fall, vi, jag och Thomas, tänkte att du skulle få provrida några hästar nu i eftermiddag. Är du redo?"  
Jag nickade ivrigt. Jenna skrattade lite åt det, men sedan gick vi äntligen till stallet för att titta efter den rätta hästen åt mig.

Jag lät Glammy skritta på långa tyglar för att värma upp honom. Plötsligt kände jag av min brist på erfarenhet inom ridområdet - gjorde jag verkligen rätt? Från mitten av ridbanan informerade mig Jenna att jag fick göra lite vad som helst. Jag antog att de tyckte jag var tillräckligt bra, eftersom de gav mig fria händer.  
Efter att ha skrittat på långa tyglar i ungefär tio minuter kortade jag upp tyglarna. Glammy böjde vant på huvudet. Hans gång var verkligen skön, men trots det kände jag mig inte riktigt bekväm i den.  
Jag skänklade på Glammy för att trava men han fortsatte att skritta i samma takt. Jag skänklade en, två, tre gånger till. Till slut var jag tvungen att peta till honom med spöt på bogen - då gick han äntligen upp i en långsam, släpig trav. Efter bara ett par minuter var jag genomsvettig av att ha behövt skänkla på honom i varenda steg.  
"Vill du testa att galoppera lite?", ropade Jenna från mitten. Egentligen ville jag skrika "NEJ!", men det gjorde jag förstås inte. Istället tryckte jag till med galoppskänklarna.  
Jag hade inte förväntat mig den explosion som kom. Det kanske var helt normalt - han hade trots varit mer lik en snigel än en raket i de andra gångarterna.

Glammy galopperade okontrellerat med mig slängandes på ryggen. Jag slet förtvivlat i tyglarna, men han vägrade att stanna. Jenna ropade något från mitten, men jag kunde inte höra henne. Jag var för upptagen med att försöka få kontroll över Glammy igen.

Plötsligt for Glammy upp i luften och hans rygg blev alldeles rund. Jag fattar inte hur jag klarade det, men jag satt fortfarande kvar när vi tog mark igen. Valacken var trött nu, så det var enkelt att få ner honom i trav och därefter skritt.

Jag skrittade av och red sedan in till Jenna i mitten. Jag kände mig gråtfärdig. Glammy hade verkat vara den perfekta hästen - från marken, i alla fall.  
"Gick det bra?", frågade Jenna.  
"Ja, men jag tror inte att Glammy är någon häst för mig", suckade jag.  
"Äsch, bara att ta nya tag", försökte Jenna. "Sitt av och så gör vi iordning nästa häst. Du rider jättebra!" Jag gladde mig åt hennes beröm, men inte lika mycket av tanken på mer ridning. Jag suckade lågt och ledde in Glammy in i stallet.

Jag sjönk alldeles svettig ner på en bänk utanför stallet. Jag ville bara gråta. Efter Glammy hade jag ridit Darky, Snowstorm, Loppan och Kejsaren. De hade varit snälla, men inte alls min typ. Både Darky och Snowstorm hade varit oerhört pigga, Loppan tvärtemot och Kejsaren lite mitt emellan. Dock hade han gått och kastat med huvudet hela tiden..  
Jag gömde ansiktet i händerna och ansträngde mig för att inte låta tårarna flöda. Jag ville ringa mamma och berätta för henne om allting. Men framförallt; jag ville hem. Det här med egen häst var inte alls lika roligt längre.

Det var snart middagstid och alla hade gått iväg för att göra de sista förberedelserna inför lägret. Jag var tacksam över att jag fick lite ensamtid.  
Mina tankar avbröts av ett högljutt hovklapper. Jag höjde på huvudet och fick syn på May, som kom gående med en isabellskäck i andra änden grimskaftet.  
"Hej Tuva!", ropade hon och vinkade. Hästen bredvid henne tittade konstigt på May, och det fick mig att vilja skratta.  
"Hej", svarade jag och gick med henne in till stallet. "Vad är det här för häst?" Jag tittade på isabellskäcken. Jag kunde se att det var en hingst, och han var verkligen snygg. Den vita, långa manen var pricken över i:et. Jag strök hästen över halsen.  
"Det är Dreamdancer. Thomas fick honom i gåva av Baronessan på Silverglades Hästsportcenter, varför vet jag inte. Han är en hingst, så han används inte i verksamheten. Och en riktig buse", la hon till. Dreamdancer började genast äta av sitt hö när May släppte honom i boxen.  
Jag tittade drömskt på hingsten. Tänk att få sitta på en så vacker häst! Plötsligt höjde Dreamdancer på huvudet och mötte min blick. Han såg mig verkligen. Tittade på mig, i vad som kändes en evighet. Jag vågade mig på att stryka hans nosrygg. Jag nästan trodde att han skulle rygga tillbaka, men hingsten stod lugnt kvar. Jag viskade lågt, och övergick tillslut i att sjunga. Först då märkte jag att May gått - men jag brydde mig inte. Dreamdancer frustade, som för att stämma in i min sång, gav mig en varm blick och återgick sedan till höet. Jag hängde över boxdörren och betraktade honom ända tills all mat var slut.

Jag hoppade skrämt till när någon knackade mig på axeln.  
"Ehm, Tuva?" Det var May igen. Jag vände mig om och hummade lite. "Skulle du vilja ta en liten ridtur med mig?"  
"Åh", sa jag förvånat. "Men jag har ingen häst att rida."  
"Ta Dreamdancer", log May. "Jag är säker på att du klarar av att rida honom."  
Det enda jag kunde göra var att stirra.  
May skrattade.  
"Du behöver inte tacka mig."  
"Tack!", nästan skrek jag när jag återfick talförmågan. Dreamdancer tittade surt på mig, han verkade säga "skrik inte, det är hästarnas hem", precis som det alltid stod på en lapp på ridskolan. Jag kramade honom.


	3. Läskiga företag och galna gamla gubbar

**Del 3.**

_Läskiga företag och galna gamla gubbar_

Jag stack med spänd förväntan foten i stigbygeln och tog sats för att svinga mig upp. Just då bestämde sig Dreamdancer för att det var tråkigt att stå stilla, så jag dunsade tungt ner i sadeln. Mina kinder blossade genast upp och jag skyndade mig med att få stopp på hingsten.  
"Förlåt-", jag funderade ett slag. "Dream." Dream skulle vara enkelt och kort, det var bara att plocka bort "Dancer" från hans namn.  
När jag tänkte på att det verkligen var en hingst jag satt på kunde jag knappt andas. Hur skulle jag, en oerfaren tolvårig flicka, kunna klara av honom om han fick för sig något? Man hörde ju skräckhistorier om galna hingstar som släpat med sina ryttare hela tiden. Det stod också i alla hästböcker jag läst: "köp inte en hingst som din första häst". Nu skulle jag förvisso inte köpa någon häst, men allt kunde ju hända på en ridtur.  
Jag viftade bort tankarna och klappade Dream på halsen. Han hade ju verkat snäll, än så länge. Det gjorde honom till min hjälte.  
"Du är väl snäll? Lovar du det?", viskade jag. May hade precis kommit ut ur stallet med sin underbart vackra häst Angel - men inte ens hon var någonting i jämförelse med Dreamdaner för mig.  
"Är du redo?", sa May glatt och svingade sig smidigt upp. Jag kände ett styng av avundsjuka när jag jämförde hennes smidiga uppsittning med min, men jag glömde snart bort känslan.  
"Jag tror det", svarade jag, även om jag egentligen velat fråga: "är han snäll?". Men det gjorde jag inte, för det kändes som om Dream ändå skulle ge mig svaret. Och May hade ju förvarnat mig lite tidigare - han skulle ju vara en riktigt rackare.

May skrittade förbi på Angel och tog täten. Vi lät hästarna skritta på långa tyglar - fast jag hade de en aning kortare än May hade, för säkerhetsskull.  
Jag såg mig storögt omkring när vi lämnade Moorland stallets trygga murar bakom oss. En stig ledde uppför ett berg, och slingrade sig sedan vidare. May svängde dock av innan och tog oss vidare på en väg som gick pararellt med de vita murarna. Jag kunde nu skymta ett sorts samlingställe, med girlanger och en tjej som stod högt upp på någon slags trälåda. Vad som såg ut som minst hundra personer och hästar trängdes där inne, alla med ett förväntansfullt uttryck i ansiktet.  
"Vad är det där?", frågade jag May och pekade nyfiket. Hon vände sig om i sadeln för att besvara min fråga.  
"Det är Moorlands egna championat", svarade hon enkelt. Hon måste ha sett mitt ansiktuttryck - och för att ta till en klyscha - jag måste ha sett ut som ett levande frågetecken.  
"Championaten finns lite varstans runt i Jorvik. Det här är bara ett av dem. Championaten är ytterst avancerade tävlingar där ekipagen delas in i grupper och sedan får tävla mot varandra. Jag deltog med Angel en gång. Jag förlorade stort", la hon skrattande till.  
"Tror du att jag kan testa någon gång?" May ryckte på axlarna.  
"Det beror på. Du och den hästen du rider måste först och främst lita väldigt mycket på varandra, och sedan måste du ju kunna manövrera alla hinder som kommer på vägen. Snabba upplopp, skarpa svängar, trasiga broar.. Ja, du förstår."  
Jag nickade, och sedan pratade vi inte mer om det. Efter att ha skrittat förbi tävlingen och en liten bit till kortade jag upp tyglarna och drev fram Dream i trav. Han seglade med lätta steg fram och det enda jag kunde göra var att njuta. Angel travade taktfast på framför oss, men jag skulle inte för allt i världen byta henne mot Dream.

Vägen hade förbytts från platt till brant uppförsbacke. När jag kikade förbi Angels rumpa var det enda jag kunde se en stor, rytande och väldigt gul maskin. Jag skulle just ropa ut en varning åt May när hon också fick syn på den. Tyvärr gjorde tydligen våra hästar också det. När Dream reste sig till hälften var det enda jag kunde göra att klamra mig fast i den snövita manen. Maskinen kom snabbt närmare, och skrämde upp hästarna ytterligare med ett högt tutande.  
Jag klamrade mig hjälplöst fast när Dream satte av i rasande sken. Jag visste inte var han var påväg - bara att han inte tog samma väg vi kommit ifrån.  
Fartvinden pressade mig bakåt och fick mina ögon att tåras. Jag mumlade om och om igen, samma ord:  
"Snälla, stanna. Stanna nu." Till slut verkade Dream höra mina bönfallande rop, men då hängde jag redan på sniskan och Moorlandstallet var ett minne blott. Jag undrade för en kort sekund vad som hänt May - hade hon fått kontroll över Angel, eller hade något hänt henne?

"VEM ÄR DU?" Mina tankar avbröts av den bryska rösten. Jag kravlade mig upp i sadeln igen och stirrade förvånat på den korta, gamla mannen framför mig. Dream verkade göra likadant.  
"JAG SA: VEM ÄR DU?", upprepade mannen och stirrade tillbaka, han med. Det började bli riktigt läskigt när han inte blinkade efter en väldigt, väldigt tyst minut.  
Det såg ut som om han hämtade andan för att skrika på mig igen när jag äntligen återfick talförmågan.  
"H-hej.. Jag heter Tuva och j-jobbar i Moorlandstallet", stammade jag. "Vem är du?"  
"OCH VEM TROR DU ÄR SOM KOMMER OCH STÄLLER EN MASSA FRÅGOR?", spottade mannen. Jag fick lust att skrika lite tillbaka men koncentrerade mig istället på att lugna min häst.  
"Förlåt då", mumlade jag tyst tillslut.  
"GE DIG IVÄG!", skrek gubben. Det var inte svårt att göra honom till viljes, för både jag och Dreamdancer ville därifrån så fort som möjligt.

"Vad hände?" May kom skyndande mig när jag travade in på gården. Dream hade bestämt sig för att ta ännu en liten galopptur, och den här gången hade jag varit på väg att ramla av på riktigt.  
"Vad hände?", upprepade May och påminde mig om den gamle gubben. Jag hasplade snabbt ur mig hela historien medan jag satt av och ledde runt hingsten lite, för att svalka av honom. Trots de båda vilda skenturerna hade jag fattat ett starkt tycke för honom.  
May nickade när jag var klar.  
"Jag frågade Thomas. Förlåt, vi skulle inte ridit ut. I alla fall, maskinen vi mötte tillhörde företaget G.E.D", berättade May och rös av obehag vid företagets namn. "Beträffande den gamle mannen vet jag inte. Fråga Thomas - han kan berätta mer. Men först, glöm inte att rykta Dreamdancer ordentligt!"

Jag nickade laglydigt och ledde in Dream i stallet. Tränset, sadel och benlindor åkte snabbt av. Att rykta honom var lika härligt som att sitta på hans rygg - snart glänste den skäckiga hårremmen och taglet kändes som silke mellan mina fingrar. Jag hade nästan glömt bort G.E.D och den gamle mannen när Dream frustade och puttade in mig i väggen.  
"Du är en stygg häst, Dream", viskade jag och pussade honom på mulen. De mörka ögonen glittrade busigt.

_Det var du som sa det._

Jag blinkade förvånat och gav honom en sista puss, innan jag gick för att leta upp Thomas.


	4. Gamle Jasper

**Del 4.**

_Gamle Jasper_

Justin suckade trött. Jag hade inte funnit Thomas när jag letade efter honom, så jag hade vänt mig till Justin istället.

"Jasper är min morfar. Jag fattar inte varför han är så himla ilsken", berättade han. Jag gapade förvånat - det var svårt att tänka sig en så elak morfar till en så snäll person.  
"Jag har nästan aldrig träffat honom. Han blev väldigt arg på min pappa när mamma dog", fortsatte Justin.  
"Jag beklagar", sa jag och försökte klappa honom på axeln, men han skakade av sig min hand.  
"I alla fall, morfar blockerar vägen till Fort Pinta, en stad en liten bit bort. Det var väldigt längesen någon av oss var där."  
"Jag skulle gärna vilja hjälpa er", erbjöd jag mig.  
Justin sken genast upp i ett stort leende.  
"Jag fick en idé! Morfar är arg på pappa för att han tycker att det är hans fel att mamma dog, men jag vet att mamma skickade massa kärleksbrev till pappa när de var unga. Vänta här", sa han och försvann. Några sekunder senare kom han utfarande från ett litet hus med ett vitt kuvert i handen. Det var adresserat till Thomas.  
"Här", sa Justin och slöt min hand om brevet. "Ta det till Jasper."  
Jag nickade och började gå, även om jag visste att det var en himla lång väg. Jag visste ju inte ens vart jag skulle gå - jag hade inte hunnit uppfatta så mycket av vägen när Dream skenat.  
"Tuva!", ropade Justin efter mig. "Ta Dreamdancer!"  
"Okej", ropade jag tillbaka och styrde lättat stegen mot stallet istället. Jag lade även för första gången märke till att mörkret sakta sänkte sig över stallet. Jag skyndade lite på stegen.

Dreamdancer skrittade lugnt under mig. Jag hade inte rört tyglarna en enda gång på hela ridturen, men jag kunde ändå se konturen av den gamle mannen som jag nu visste var Jasper, och morfar till Justin. Ryggen var lite krökt och han lutade sig mot en väl använd käpp.  
Dream gjorde halt några meter från Jasper, och det var jag tacksam över. Jag ville ha så långt avstånd från honom som det gick.  
"DU IGEN?", gastade Jasper. Den här gången var jag inte ett dugg rädd, för jag hade brevet i min högra jackficka.  
"Jag ville bara lämna det här brevet till dig", sa jag och fiskade upp brevet ur fickan. "Här", sa jag och räckte över det.  
Jasper stirrade först bara misstänksamt på det lysande vita kuvertet men tog det sedan försiktigt. Han flämtade till vid åsynen av avsändarens namn och adress, men öppnade tappert brevet. Jag kunde se hur hans ögon rörde sig när han läste igenom brevet.  
"Förlåt", grymtade Jasper och rynkorna i hans skäggiga ansikte slätades ut lite. "Jag ber om ursäkt för tidigare, och hälsa förlåt till Thomas och Justin. Jag har betett mig väldigt illa i alla år. Stick nu!"  
"Det ska jag göra", sa jag och vände Dream. Jag var mer än glad över att Jasper hade visat sig vara, vad ska man säga, inte lika otrevlig som från början.

Jag borstade snabbt av Dreamdancer och bar hans utrustning till sadelkammaren. Sedan hjälpte jag till med kvällsfodringen och hängde efter det över den nötta boxdörren, precis som lite tidigare idag.  
"Jag ser att du hittat vilken häst du vill ha", sa Thomas som plötsligt stod bredvid mig. Jag nickade och framförde Jaspers meddelande med ett leende.  
"Här", sa Thomas och räckte fram en tallrik med lasagne. "Det är Justins favoriträtt", la han till. Jag förstod varför - lasagnen var magisk.  
"Mums!", sa jag. Thomas skrattade.  
"Härmed är Dreamdancer den hästen du tar hand om under din vistelse här. Morgonfodringen är klockan sex", sa han.

Jag utförde en segerdans så gott det gick med en tallrik lasagne balanserande i händerna.


	5. Fort Pinta

**Del 5.**

_Fort Pinta_

"Skulle du vilja följa med mig till Fort Pinta? Du behöver koppla av lite, dessutom var det väldigt längesedan jag var där. Och du måste ju få se det en första gång!" Justin stod plötsligt utanför Dreams boxdörr. Jag höll just på att rykta honom efter en dag full av hårt jobb, men höll nästan på att ramla omkull av överraskning. I sista sekund hann jag greppa boxdörren - som tyvärr inte var stängd. Dörren gled undan och jag föll pladask på rumpan.  
"Aj!", tjöt jag. Dream gav mig en busig blick och jag blängde tillbaka. Han hade säkert med en hov i spelet!  
Jag ställde mig sakta upp och gned mig i baken. Mina kinder blossade - hur kunde jag vara så klumpig, och inför Justin?  
"Hur gick det?", frågade Justin, men jag kunde se att han ansträngde sig för att inte skratta.  
"Så roligt var det inte", muttrade jag. Av killens ansiktsuttryck kunde man nästan se att joho, så roligt var det.  
När Justin samlat sig och rodnaden försvann från mina kinder kom jag att tänka på vad Justin egentligen sagt. Rida till Fort Pinta? Med honom?!  
"Menar du det?", nästan skrek jag, och insåg lite försent att han antagligen inte kunde veta vad jag snackade om. Han hade ju frågat för typ eveigheter sedan. En plötslig skräck grep tag i mig - tänk om han ångrat sig, sedan han sett hur klumpig och pinsam jag var? En kall stenklump började ta form i min mage. Tänk om..  
"Ja", svarade Justin enkelt och räddade mig från mina tankar. "Har du tid nu?", sa han och log ett bländande leende.  
"Jag ska bara säga till Jenna", svarade jag förvirrat och lade ifrån mig ryktsakerna. Jenna befann sig ute på gårdsplanen, i full färd med att rykta en svart häst.  
"Jenna?", jag knackade henne försiktigt på axeln. Hon mumlade till svar.  
"Är det okej om jag tar en ridtur med Justin till Fort Pinta?"  
Jenna vände sig om och vinkade skämtsamt med ögonbrynen.  
"En dejt?", frågade hon med en nyfiken glimt i ögat.  
"Nej!", svarade jag. Orden hade slunkit ur min mun lite för snabbt - Jenna såg ut att vilja skratta.  
"Jag tolkar det som ett ja", flinade jag och stack iväg för att göra i ordning Dream.

Vägen upp mot det lilla skjulet där Gamle Jasper stått var precis lika brant som förra gångerna jag ridit på den. Justins skimmel kämpade sig upp precis bredvi mig och Dream, vilket gjorde att Justins knä nästan nuddade vid mitt. Jag kände hur jag rodnade under hjälmen.  
"Nu ska vi se vad morfar har att säga till mig", mumlade Justin och höll blicken fäst mellan sin hästs tämligen långa öron.

Gamle Jasper hade tydligen inget att säga Justin - han var inte där. Det gjorde inte så mycket för mig, men jag såg att Justin blev besviken. Han hade säkert väldigt gärna velat träffa sin morfar.  
"Oroa dig inte", sa jag. "Du får säkert prata med honom en annan gång, han kanske bara flyttat lite längre bort eller något. Det där skjulet verkade ju inte vara mycket att bo i."  
Justin nickade och tittade tacksamt på mig. Vi red under tystnad med honom i täten en liten stund, och lyssnade bara på fåglarnas kvitter och vinden som susade. Strax kunde jag skymta en liten, väldigt gul stad på en upphöjning ur havet. Jag kunde se en massa gröna tak och en väldigt stor skylt precis efter stenbron över med texten "Fort Pinta". När vi kommit lite närmare tätnade gångerna ekipage red förbi oss och ljudet från havets brus fyllde mina öron.  
"Joo..", började Justin och bröt den fridfulla tystnaden. "Jag ville bara tala om en sak för dig. G.E.D, som ägs av Mr. Kempbell.." Hans röst bröts. Jag blev arg bara jag tänkte på namnet, och bilden av den stora, rytande maskinen dök upp på min näthinna.  
Justin hämtade sig och fortsatte:  
"De försöker ta över vår mark och riva Moorlandstallet. Han vill bygga lägenheter där istället", suckade han.  
"Va?!", utrbrast jag. Det lät väldigt grymt att göra så. "Men det kan de väl inte göra?"  
Justin ryckte på axlarna. "Det ser ut som det."  
Två röda fläckar höll just på att bildas på mina annars så bleka kinder, men inte av rodnad. Utan den här gången var det bara en effekt på blind ilska.  
"Kan vi inte vända tillbaka, så kan jag hjälpa er? Den där Mr. Kempbell ska nog få se", sa jag ilsket. Justin bara log och viftade bort det.  
"Nej, nej, bry dig inte om det nu. Nu ska vi ha det lite roligt!" Med de orden drev han på sin häst så att den skrittade snabbare och kom upp i täten igen. Dream försökte tjurigt nafsa efter dess gråa bakdel - han gillade inte att ha någon framför sig. Jag klappade tankspritt på hans silkeslena hals utan att bry mig om det.


	6. Loretta är borta!

Jag strosade lugnt omkring på gårdsplanen. Det var tyst och stilla - Jenna hade tagit med sig lägerdeltagarna på en ridtur till stranden i Fort Pinta, som jag och Justin besökt föregående dag. Det hade varit underbart. På badplatsen var det stoj och stim med hästar och ryttare som plaskade i vattnet, men ville man kunde man beställa något gott på cafét eller lägga sig och sola under ett parasoll. Dream hade tyckt att hajen som simmade precis utanför det inhägnade området var ordentligt läskig, men annars hade det gått bra.  
Mina tankar återvände till nuet. May hade åkt iväg för att kolla på en ny lägerhäst, Thomas och Justin var iväg och besökte Mrs. Holdsworth, som bodde i sin mysiga lilla röda stuga alldeles bredvid murarna runt stallet. Jag var alltså helt ensam, förutom den lilla vita kattungen som lekte på två stora, träfärgade tunnor.  
Plötsligt stördes friden av en tjej som kom inspringande, viftande med armarna. Hon var rödögt och snyftade ohejdat.  
Tjejen hade sitt röda hår uppsatt i en hästsvans och bar en långärmad, rosa tröja med bokstäverna "BC" på. Jag förstod inte hur hon kunde stå ut med den på en såpass varm sommardag.  
"Snälla, hjälp mig!", snyftade hon när hon sprungit fram till mig. Jag kastade ett förvirrat ögonkast på henne, och blickade sedan bakom tjejen. Var det kanske den där gubben Mr. Kempbell som var i farten?  
"Loretta är försvunnen!", avbröt hon mina tankar. "Hon har varit borta hela dagen. Hon rider på en vit häst, blont hår. Snälla, snälla!", bönföll hon.  
Jag höjde avvärjande händerna och ropade: "Okej, lugna dig! Jag ska leta efter henne." Jag skyndade iväg mot stallet och sadlade Dreamdancer. Hästarna hade precis ätit lunch och var därför inne, men jag hade i uppgift att släppa ut dem senare. Dream såg sur ut över att ha blivit avbruten mitt i lunchen, men jag förklarade snabbt läget när jag satt upp ute på gårdsplanen, trots att jag mycket väl visste att han inte förstod mig. Ändå verkade hingstens humör vekna lite.  
Jag behövde inte ens trycka till med skänklarna, isabellskäcken började trava av sig själv. I förbifarten pekade den rödhåriga tjejen ut en stig för mig, kantad av stora bumlingar, som jag skulle följa. Hon sa att området däruppe kallades för "Nilmers Högland".

Vi skulle just påbörja klättringen uppför när en grönklädd man med någon slags stav i händerna blockerade vår väg.  
"Stanna!", sa mannen och pekade med staven, som det lyste en röd knapp på, mot oss. "Vad gör ni här?", brummade han.  
"Jag letar efter Loretta. Ljust hår, vit häst", upplyste jag honom. "Får jag lov att komma förbi nu?"  
"Här ska ingen passera!", röt mannen och plirade på mig med sina små grisögon. "Det har precis rasat en massa stenar här, det är fortfarande säkert en massa lösa. Går du uppför kommer du bli platt som en omelett!" Han stirrade på Dream på ett rovdjursaktigt sätt och slickade sig omedvetet runt munnen. "Åh.. hästomelett.."  
Jag rynkade på näsan i avsmak för mannen, men Dreamdancer lät inte tillfället gå förbi. Han rusade förbi mannen och passade på att ge honom en rejäl knuff på kuppen. Jag kunde höra hur han svor och skrek där nere när vi rundade kröken i full galopp.


	7. Inte ens ett tack

**Del 7.**

_Inte ens ett tack_

Jag fick genast syn på henne. Hon satt på en bänk och hennes vita häst försökte förgäves nå en annan gräsplätt - den som skimmeln stod på var helt nedbetad.  
Jag lät Dream trava fram till den blonda flickan och gjorde halt.  
"Hej", sa jag. Hon tittade upp och blängde på mig.  
"Du är Tuva va? Jag har sett i stallet. En liten snorvalp är vad du är", fnös hon. "Kan inte ett skit om hästar."  
"Ursäkta?", sa jag och ryggade instinktivt isabellhingsten. Jag hade inte väntat mig ett sånt här beteende.  
Loretta blängde på mig.  
"Tan letar efter dig", klämde jag ur mig när jag hämtat mig. "Varför är du här uppe?"  
Loretta ryckte på axlarna. "Tan är så överbeskyddande. Fattar inte att jag är precis lika gammal som henne och klarar mig precis lika bra, om inte bättre. Jag är i alla fall duktigare på att rida", sa hon och tittade menande på mig. "Jag stannade kvar här uppe eftersom jag tänkte att det skulle bli lite trassel om de där G.E.D snubbarna förstod att jag hörde vad de sa."  
Jag stirrade oförstående på henne och väntade nyfiket på en förklaring. Vad menade hon?  
"Ska vi tillbaka till stallet då?", sa Loretta och reste sig upp. "Jag börjar bli trött på att sitta här." Innan jag hann svara fortsatte hon:  
"Vi tävlar, försten ner!"  
Inom några ögonblick hade hennes häst börjat galoppera. Dream var inte sen med att följa efter, även om jag inte riktigt hunnit uppfatta allt än. Vi galopperade nerför backen i rasande fart och slog omkull vakten, som fortfarande stod där nere, än en gång.  
Vi skulle aldrig hunnit ikapp Loretta även om Dream inte halkat på en lös sten nere på platt mark. Min balans rubbades och för ett ögonblick trodde jag att han skulle gå omkull - men min tappre hingst kämpade sig kvar på alla fyra hovar och fortsatte efter den snövita hästen.

"Åh, du är tillbaka!" Tan kom springande emot oss när vi stannat vid porten. "Jag har varit så orolig!"  
Loretta satt av och ledde sin häst tillbaka till stallet med Tan vid sin sida. Inte ens ett tack för hjälpen fick jag.


	8. En vän

**Del 8.**

_En vän_

Den lilla vita kattungen strök sig förtjust mot mig när jag strök den över det lilla huvudet. I den kalla höstluften hade jag börjat sakna min familj, och för första gången överväldigade det mig hur långt ett år egentligen var. Det hade räckt med några månader.  
"Tuva!"  
Jag vände hastigt på huvudet för att se efter vem som ropat. Kattungen jamade besviket - jag hade glömt att klappa den på ett tag. Den hoppade ner från tunnan när jag inte tog någon notis om den längre.  
Justin kom gående mot mig med en tjej i min ålder vid sin sida. De stannade framför mig - Justin med ett brett leende på läpparna.  
"Tuva, det här är Meja. Meja, Tuva. Meja kom hit till Moorlandstallet för ett par dagar sedan, och ja.. jag förväxlade nästan Dream och Emmie. Är de tvillingar, eller?", skämtade han. Jag förstod inte varför vi blev presenterade för varandra, men hoppades att jag kunde få en vän i den här Meja.  
"Hej", sa jag blygt.  
"Tjena", svarade Meja och tittade ned i marken.  
"Har du egen häst?", frågade jag och drog mig till minnes ett namn Justin precis sagt. Emmie?  
"Ja", svarade Meja, "hon heter Emeraldstar."  
"Jag har en sköthäst här, han heter Dreamdancer", log jag. Vi kom genast bra överens, Meja och jag.

"Såå, hur längde har du varit här då?", frågade jag och gnuggade extra noga på en liten fläck på det annars skinande lädret.  
"Jag skulle egentligen vara med på ridlägret, men platserna tog slut. Men jag och min familj flyttade hit istället", svarade Meja och ryckte på axlarna. Hon hade redan börjat smörja Emmies träns medan jag fortfarande gnetade med Dreams sadel. "Du då?"  
"Jag ska bo här i ett år."  
"Utan föräldrar? Oj!", utropade Meja.  
"Jag vet. Lite lång tid, men nu har jag ju en vän, eller hur?" De sista orden bara slank ur mig. Jag böjde ned huvudet och fortsatte gnugga på samma ställe, fastän tvålen för länge sedan tagit slut och fläcken försvunnit.  
"Ska du inte smörja tränset nu?", frågade Meja skämtsamt. Hon hade inte verkat ta någon notis om vad jag precis sagt. Jag hängde tillbaka sadeln och bytte ut den mot tränset, svagt röd i ansiktet.  
"Var bor du förresten?"  
"Här", sa jag och nickade mot min lilla stuga. Vi satt på två stolar utanför stallet.  
"Aha", nickade Meja. "Jag bor i Silvergladebyn - det ligger nära Vingården, en liten bit härifrån." Jag tittade nyfiket på henne.  
Plötsligt kom Thomas gående och avbröt oss.  
"Tuva? Jag har ett litet uppdrag åt dig", sa han. Han höll ett vitt kuvert krampaktigt i handen.  
"Ehm.. okej. Vad ska jag göra?" Det var lite surt att han var tvungen att komma just nu. Jag hade gärnat vilja veta mer om Silvergladebyn och Vingården.  
"Du ska ta det här brevet till rådsmannen i Silvergladebyn. Det ligger inte långt bort härifrån, så det ska inte ta så lång tid."  
Jag utbytte en blick med Meja. Hon log och blinkade mot mig. Jag skulle få besöka Silvergladebyn!  
"Javisst!", sa jag och for upp från sittande ställning, fortfarande med tränset i handen. "Fast, jag har precis smörjt tränset.."  
"Äsch", sa Thomas och viftade bort det. "Rid i grimma."  
Jag stirrade förbluffat på honom. Var han galen? Jag synade honom misstänksamt, men jag kunde inte se ett spår av skämtsamhet i hans ansikte. Jag bestämde mig för att inte ifrågasätta honom. Thomas förklarade snabbt vägen till byn för mig.  
"Jag komer snart tillbaka!", log jag mot Meja. Hon gjorde tummen upp och önskade mig lycka till.


End file.
